La chute d'une étoile
by Brivela
Summary: Une conversation sur ce que pourrait ressentir une étoile, je ne pensais pas que sa ce serait vraiment passer...


Tu sais, en regardant le ciel ce soir, une conversation avec toi m'est revenue.

Tu m'as dit que quand on regarde le ciel, on voit des fois des étoiles filantes.

Ces étoiles appartiennent à ce ciel noir d'encre.

Cet immense drap noir telle une mère.

Une mère qui veut protéger ses tout petits dans le bonheur le plus total.

Mais aussi la déchirure de voir un de ses enfants s'échapper de son étreinte maternelle.

Ce soir, je l'ai vu l'étoile qui est tombé du ciel, séparé de sa mère.

Tu m'as dis que quand on tombe, on perd tout ses repères tandis que le néant nous entoure et nous submerge.

La chute d'une étoile, c'est aussi la fin de tous ceux qu'on aime.

Ceux qui veillent sur son existence ne peuvent la rattrapez lors de cette chute.

Le froid, le néant, les ténèbres l'entourent sans laisser ne serais-ce qu'un seul répit.

Tandis que le froid s'engouffre au plus profond de son cœur, ses amis pleurent mais aussi la nuit mère.

Voilà une question que tu as posée, peut on revoir ceux qui sont tombé ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai la réponse même si elle est en train de déchirer mon âme.

Non, une étoile tombée ne peut se raccrocher.

Tu m'as dit que chaque personne nous entourant avait sa propre étoile et que le moment venu, son étoile tombera.

Quand j'ai vu la tienne tomber, je n'ai pas put te rattraper malgré toute ma volonté.

Mes mains pleines de sang poisseux et mes muscles tirer n'ont pas put te retenir.

Maintenant une question me frôle l'esprit, comment te sens-tu ?

Te sens tu seule, froide et terrifier ?

Comme quand tu m'as décrit ce que ressentait certainement une étoile tombé.

Malgré tout sa, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, d'hurler mon chagrin, ma douleur provoquer par ta chute.

Je suis désolé mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quelque chose.

Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Moi en tout cas, mon cœur et rongé par le remord, la culpabilité, le chagrin et de désespoir.

Quand tu es tombé, j'ai bien vu ce qu'il y a avait dans tes yeux.

Ils ont refléter ce que mon cœur en suinte maintenant.

Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je me sens vide et mort à l'intérieur.

C'est une sensation nouvelle mais très désagréable.

Mais je ne suis pas le seul, la guilde viens de perdre son cœur, un peu comme tout ceux qui t'entoure maintenant.

Dit, tu entends ?

Tu entends leur cri et leur hurlement ?

Ils te supplient de revenir.

D'ouvrir les yeux.

De sourire comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce qu'ils te crient de faire ?

Tu sais, si tu ouvre les yeux, on pourra de nouveau rire ensemble.

La vie reprendra son court et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Je ferais toujours l'imbécile de service.

Je provoquerais l'exhibitionniste.

On se fera ensuite sermonner par Erza pour avoir démoli la moitié du mobilier.

Puis une fois qu'elle retournera à son fraisier, on reprendra le combat tandis que tu riras et que ton rire emplira la guilde.

Sa me fait penser, tu sais que tu es super marrante quand tu es en colère ?

Sa me fait marrer ta réaction quand tu me trouve en train de squatter ton lit tout les matins.

Tu te demande également comment on fait pour entrer dans ta maison alors que tu dis avoir fermé toute les issus.

En faite, tu oublis toujours de verrouiller la fenêtre ou disons plutôt qu'elle a un défaut.

Tu sais, je n'aime pas voir ma famille pleurer ainsi…

Tu ne peux pas te réveiller et de leur crier de te foutre la paix ?

S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux.

J'ai tellement de chose à te dire…

Je….

J'ai apprit récemment grâce aux bons soins d'Happy, Mirajane, Gildartz et aux quelques souvenir de mon père, les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard.

Je veux que tu te réveille car j'ai mit un temps fou pour me préparer et j'aimerais que sa porte ses fruits.

Je veux te les partager mais tu ne fait que dormir depuis tout à l'heure.

Je veux connaitre ta décision et ta réponse face à ce que je vais te dire.

Et tu sais, même si ce n'est pas possible pour nous, je me contenterais de ton sourire, de ta joie et de toi.

Sa suffit amplement à combler mon cœur.

Je veux que tu reviennes, je t'en supplie.

Je ferais tout ce que tu me demande mais je veux juste en échange que tu te réveille et que tu reviennes parmi nous.

Je t'en supplie, reviens nous.

Reviens-moi…..

Lucy

**-the end-**

**Salut à tous, j'ai juste envie de poster le travail que j'ai fait lors d'un moment de déprime.**

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**C'est mon premier alors ne me jetter pas de pierre s'il vous plait.**

**See You Soon !**

**Bribri**


End file.
